Perfection
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: **LAST PART***This chapter, Jamie is faced with an issue that he needs to resolve soon or Caitie could be in danger. The whole story is about Caitie dealing with an eating disorder. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! I've been meaning to write this story for a while. This is a very real problem. I've  
done my homework. i'm hoping this is as accurate as possible. please e-mail me if i got something  
wrong. thanks! well i hope you like it. I don't own IaHB. it's someone elses  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Perfection  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
It was finally summer. After weeks of waiting and counting, it was finally here. Caitie would be  
a senior come fall and Jamie would no longer be a lowly freshman. This summer would be one of the  
best.   
  
The sun beat down on Caitie's white, creamy skin. The sand reflected its rays and gave everyone  
that summer tan they hoped for. Caitie was included in that group.  
"Look at me!" She exclaimed to the dark haired boy sunning next to her. He glanced over. "I'm as  
white as a sheet. I don't even have a tan line!" She lowered her bottoms a few centimeters to  
prove her statement. Jamie just shrugged.   
"Who cares? That's why we're here, isn't it?" He said, shutting his eyes again. Caitie sat up to  
examine her knees. The were looking whiter than the rest of her. Jamie opened his eyes again. Caitie  
was talking to herself, mumbling about her weird knees. He fought the urge to roll his eyes. Then  
those deep, dark eyes fell on the little bit of flab gathered between Caitie's tankini top and  
bottoms. He reached over and poked it playfully.  
"We've been putting on the pounds, haven't we pigger?" Jamie teased. Caitie looked down. Maybe   
Jamie was right. Her flubber was looking more obvious than usual. But still, she answered: "No."  
Jamie smiled. She looked a little self-consious but it was Caitie. She never cared about how she  
looked.  
"I guess it wouldn't kill me to lose a couple pounds." She mumbled. Caitie lifted her bag out of   
the warm sand. "I'm going home." Since Jamie needed her to give him a ride, he grabbed the towels  
and jogged up the board walk behind her.  
  
The ride back to Kingsport was quiet. The lake was 45 minutes from their neighborhood. The silence  
in the Toyota Camry seemed to make the ride even longer.   
  
Caitie was deep in thought, her body on auto-pilot. 'Do I really need to lose weight?' She wondered.  
Glancing down, it didn't look to bad. But her thighs were chubby and her arms were pudgy. 'I guess  
I could try dieting. Yeah, that's what I'll do.'  
"-Caitie! Hello?" Jamie was calling. Caitie snapped to attention.  
"Huh?"  
"You missed the turn." He answered. She groaned and whipped the car into an illegal U-turn through  
the median.  
  
Three Weeks Later  
  
"Wow Cait! You look great!" Val cried at Tyler's pool. The group decided to hang out there for  
the afternoon. Caitie smiled. So the diet had been working. She hadn't really eaten much two weeks and  
was pretty hungry at first. But will-power had helped over come that knawing feeling in the  
bottom of her stomach. Now Caitie didn't even feel hungry. Not eating was a better way to diet  
for sure. It had really payed off.  
  
Tyler strode out carrying four boxes of delicious smelling pizza. Jamie and Hank dug right it, pulling  
gooie (or y?) piece after gooy (which one looks better?) out of the card board boxes. Val politely  
picked up a slice, set it on her plate and took tiny bites. Caitie glared at the pizza. The grease  
was practically running off it in rivers of yellow slime. She couldn't possibly eat that. Eating  
was out of the question. She has only lost ten pounds. Imagine the compliments twenty would get. So  
it was decided: No eating.  
"Hey Caitie, what's wrong?" Jamie's words tried to slip around the food stuffed into his mouth but  
it came out a 'eher Caiteh, whhuts mrong?' But she could understand. It wasn't the first time  
he'd talked with his mouth full.  
"Nothing. Just not hungry." Caitie fibbed. But it was true; she wasn't hungry. She hadn't been for  
a week.  
"Sure she isn't!" Val said doubtfully. Caitie's heart beat quickened. She didn't think she was   
doing anything wrong, but for some reason, she felt guilty. Then Val smiled. "Her diet doesn't  
allow for her to eat unhealthy foods." Caitie relaxed. Jamie gave her a look.  
"Diet? Why? You looked fine before." He raised an eyebrow. Jamie didn't remember his comment at  
the beach a few weeks earlier.  
"But you said I was p-" Caitie stopped herself. She didn't want to admit his remark had bothered  
her. "I just thought a few less pounds would be nice." Val smiled and patted her knee.  
"She looks great though. I wish I had that kind of stamina. I've never been able to keep on a diet  
for more than a week." The conversation changed directions and Caitie fell back into the blissful  
quiet of her mind. She couldn't wait to lose more weight. Finally that perfect body would be her's.  
  
  
A Couple Weeks Later  
  
"Caitie dinner!" Shelly shouted from the top of the stairs. Caitie groaned and looked up from her  
notebook. She was writing a poem but the interruptions were a constant annoyance.   
"I'm not hungry! I don't want anything!" She shouted. Shelly shrugged. That was nothing new. She  
trotted back down the stairs to take away a place setting.   
  
Caitie pulled herself off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Some ink had rubbed onto her hand.  
She looked up into the mirror. Dark circles were under her eyes. She'd gotten used to seeing them.  
It was probably from the sleep she hadn't been getting. So beauty sleep WAS important. Her cheekbones  
were more evident than ever. Caitie's face seemed thinner and her hair was limp. She picked up her  
hair brush and ran it through the dark locks. Hair fell in thick clumps to the tile. She scooped  
it up and dropped it into the toilet bowl. It was a routine now. Caitie's arms were skinny and her  
elbows looked like right angles.   
  
She heard steps padding up the stairs. Her mother's face appeared in the doorway. That wrinkle  
right between her eyebrows was obvious. Caitie knew by that something was bothering her.  
"You aren't eating again?" She asked.  
"Not hungry."  
"You haven't been eating much lately." Her mother stated. She studied her daughter in the mirror.  
Caitie simply nodded.  
"Yeah."  
"Come down and eat something. For me." Caitie turned to stare. A panic feeling was climbing up her  
chest. Eat. The word screamed at her. It terrified her. Sickening calories. All her work would be  
erased in one bite. Caitie gulped down her fear. Her mother looked worried and maybe even scared.  
Caitie didn't know what Mom had to be afraid of. She was fine. Nothing was wrong.  
"I'm not hungry." She insisted.  
"Have some fruit. We have watermelon." Her mom smiled. Caitie nodded. Fruit. It was healty. But it  
had to have some fat in it, didn't it?   
"O-okay." She whispered and followed her mom down to the kitchen.  
  
*I have to save some for chapter two. This is just kinda the chapter that introduces the problem.  
I hope you liked it. More will be coming soon.* 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. enjoy. i don't own In A Heartbeat. =( lol on a more happy note, tomorrow is my  
last day of school!!! YAY! Then i'll be in 8th. wish me luck on my math final.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Perfection  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Caitie must have resembled a crimial on their way to the gas chamber. Her steps were rigid and her  
arms hung stiffly at her side. It was too horrible to imagine. Eating. How could her family do this  
to her? To MAKE her eat. It was unthinkable. Caitie sniffed back tears as she slid into her chair  
at the crowded table.  
"Caitie? Is that you? Actually eating?" Her younger brother Robert joked. Caitie gave him a blank  
stare. He returned his eyes back to his plate.   
"Are you okay? You aren't looking so g-" Chris was interrupted with a sharp elbow in his rib. His  
mother glared at him sternly. She pushed a plate of pink, juicey watermelon toward Caitie. With a  
shakey hand, Caitie pulled it close to her.  
  
There had to be a way that she wouldn't have to eat it. Something to get rid of it. Caitie's mind  
recalled visiting the bathroom after lunch and hearing a girl throwing up in the stall next to her.  
When the girl, Cynthia Wilson the head cheerleader appeared at the sink beside Caitie's she gave  
her a weak smile and an explanation.  
"I don't want to gain any weight. That chocolate I just had was too many calories." Cynthia flicked  
her eyes to meet Caitie's for a moment.  
"Oh." Caitie managed.  
So maybe that was the way. To force herself to throw up. She'd seen it on T.V. It had to be a better  
solution than having her family suspious.   
  
Gingerly, she picked up a peice of fatty watermelon (hahaha Aricraze) and pushed it past her lips.  
Choking back her gag reflexes, Caitie swollowed it quickly. The sugary taste lingered in her mouth and  
she felt hungry for the first time. After eating enough to satisfy herself and her family, Caitie  
excused herself and headed to the bathroom off of the room she shared with her sisters.  
  
"It'll be easy." She whispered. Her voice was shaking. She didn't know what she was doing. Caitie  
didn't know what she was getting herself into. But she'd eaten, and now she felt fat and heavy, like  
she gained twenty pounds. The feeling had to stop.  
  
With a shaky finger, Caitie reached into the back of her throat and immediately gagged. She ripped  
her hand away and threw up into the toilet. It was disgusting and the revolting taste was in her  
mouth. There had to be an easier way. She hated throwing up. It was gross and disgusted and made  
her legs shake.   
  
Caitie headed down the stairs to see her family dispatching in different directions. The destinations  
floated up the steps to her ears. "Mall." "Friends. "Bed." "Shower." "Date." "Bathroom." "Walk."  
So soon the living room was quiet. She was practically alone. With careful, yet determined steps,  
she rounded her way through the dining room and into the kitchen. Caitie watched as if she was  
in a slow motion movie. It was like she was watching someone else. Watching someone else ruin their  
life.  
  
The cabinet door squeaked quietly on its hinge. There, on the top shelf, partically (spelling) hidden  
behind some aspirin was the laxatives. Caitie grasped the bottle and raced out of the room. There.  
It was settled. No more throwing up.  
  
  
  
Val smiled at Caitie across the table. Boy was she looking thin. 'Hmm.' Val thought. 'Maybe too  
thin.' Jamie seemed to be noticing it too. He was studying her intently. But that wasn't unusual  
since he was infatuated with Caitie. Val tried to convince herself that everything was okay with  
her best friend. She was eating again, something she hadn't seen her do in weeks. Val saw Caitie  
pull something out of her pocket and try to discretely slip it into her mouth. She swallowed before  
Val could stop her.  
"What was that?" Val said. Caitie snapped to attention and looked dazed.  
"Huh?"  
"What did you just swallow?" All eyes at the table turned to Caitie. she shrugged dismissively.  
"A vitamin. Healthy, ya know." Caitie's eyes darted between Jamie and Val, who were both staring at  
her with concerned expressions.  
"Oh. Are you sure?" Val asked timidly.  
"Yeah. I think I know what I'm putting in my mouth Val." Caitie's face was red and her eyesbrows  
knitted together in the middle of her forehead. But then her face changed. "I need to use the  
restroom." She rose from the table and was gone before anyone could ask what was wrong.  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Jamie smiled at Caitie. The two had gone to the park and were having a little picnic. And Caitie  
was eating. She'd been doing that for a while now but she hadn't gained any weight. In fact, she  
looked worse.  
  
Caitie could feel eyes on her. She knew it was Jamie. She knew what he was thinking too. But it  
didn't matter. Caitie knew she was looking better each day and soon she could stop. She could eat  
again and not have to take laxatives to make sure she didn't gain any weight. Only there was a slight  
problem. Caitie had ran out of laxatives. The box was empty. It had been for a week now. So unfortunately,  
Caitie was back to the old finger down the throat. It was gross and unpleasant, but worth it. She  
couldn't wait until her mother bought more. The pounds she could gain in that time was unthinkable.  
So when her car got fixed and she able to find that ten dollar bill she had hidden away, Caitie  
would buy another box. She would have to buy them herself. How do you explain to your mother you  
used up all the laxatives?  
  
Pretending Jamie wasn't staring, Caitie stuffed another piece of her sandwich into her mouth, defiantly.  
Ha, she thought, so much for your suspisions about me not eating. Jamie looked away. He focused on  
a man walking his dog, or more correct, a dog walking his man. Caitie rolled off the blanket.   
  
"I need to use the ladie's room." She rose and stalked away in the presumed direction of the facilities.  
Jamie nodded. It was one of those I'm not really listening to you nods. Caitie watched him over her  
shoulder before disappearing around a group of trees a little off the path. Lunch was sitting heavy  
in her stomache. She had to get rid of it.  
  
Jamie dissmissively nodded. He had half heard Caitie's annoucment (spelling). What he found so  
enthralling about the young couple arguing over the last piece of chicken was beyond him. But it  
was something to watch, something to do. Caitie had been a little different lately. Alot different.  
And he had no idea how to help. If there was anything to be helpful about. His brain strained to  
convince him that nothing was wrong. But a quiet, desperate voice insisted there was.   
  
Caitie's statement suddenly clicked in his brain. Bathrooms. He had seen a sign about them. On the  
way in. Something about repairs and construction. It had said to use the restrooms at the opposite  
end of the park. Caitie would probably be pissed when she had to walk all the way back here to find  
out she had to walk across the park again. Not wanting to risk the complaints and heated comments  
about the park, he jogged off in her direction.  
  
And Caitie didn't hear him coming.  
  
Where is she? Jamie thought. He should have seen her by now. But maybe he'd missed her. Which was  
unlikely but something was telling him to turn back. Following instincts had been a tradition for  
Jamie. He walked back the way he'd come, eyes searching the trees for that familiar ivory face  
and silky black hair. The warm breeze caressed his skin. The shade was perfect for the hot day. It  
was a perfect summer day. Nothing could ruin it. Or so he thought.  
  
Caitie jammed her finger into her throat. It wasn't something she enjoyed doing. But the extra weight  
had to be avoided. At all costs. No matter what. Her stomache cramped and the taste of bile filled  
her mouth. Caitie didn't even flinch as her lunch spilled out in a oddly colored liquid form by  
her feet.  
  
It was the unmistakeable sound. The sound you recognize no matter what or when. Jamie ran faster.  
Then he saw her. Or more like a glimpse of her. Her leopard print purple shirt peeked through some  
over heated bushes. Jamie, in a blind rush, clawed his way through the brush until he was next to  
her. Caitie was brushing her hair away from her face when Jamie appeared next to her. Panic and  
terror filled her eyes for a moment. But tears quickly replaced it. Jamie was staring at her. Gawking  
really.  
"Caitie, what are you doing?"  



	3. Chapter 3

Well here is chapter three. Probably one more chapter to this and it should be finished. then who  
knows. Do you all know of any stories I have to finish? Or rather, you want me to finish? I'm running  
a little dry on ideas so maybe finishing up there would get the fountain flowing. Well I don't  
own IaHB. It's Disney's or someone like that. And this chapter is dedicated to Aricraze! For no  
special reason except I've been talking to her online and she is fun to talk to and a real sweet  
heart! :)  
  
  
  
Perfection  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Caitie, what are you doing?" Jamie shouted. Caitie was shaking. Her hair, stringy and dull, hung  
in her eyes. Her eyes were flashing, reflecting the fear in her soul. She'd been caught. Someone  
had found out. It was over. Caitie felt relived (A/N:spelling. there should be another E in there I  
think) and scared. Not knowing what else to do, she fell to the ground (A/N:not on her barf. lol I  
thought you detail people would feel better knowing that) and sobbed. Caitie choked and gasped  
and howled. Tears were falling faster than ever. And Jamie didn't know what to do. So he sat  
down beside her, gathering her ackwardly into his lap and let her cry. He listened to her as she  
made random comments that she pushed past her sobs and tears.  
"I-I just wanted to be skinny!" She moaned, barely audible. The words made her cry harder. The  
thoughts that had taken over her mind spilled onto Jamie's jeans. "I wanted to be pretty!" She coughed.  
  
A good hour had passed before Caitie had calmed down, some what. Now her and Jamie sat in her car,  
the key in the ignition but not started. It was time to talk and Caitie had never been more afraid.  
"I don't understand, Caitie. Why? You were fine before." It was obvious Jamie was scared. It was  
visible in his eyes and his heart was pounding. But he put on a brave face for Caitie.  
"You told me too." Caitie whispered. She looked ashamed...and frightened. Jamie turned to face  
her.  
"What?!"   
"Y-you said that I was getting fat. I just wanted to make you happy. But I'll stop. I promise. I'll  
eat. I'll gain 300 pounds. Just don't tell anyone. Please." Jamie didn't know if it was her  
begging eyes or pleading voice, but something made him promise he would keep it a secret. Against  
his better judgement. And he knew that too.  
  
A Month Later  
  
It had been at least three weeks since Jamie had seen Caitie. From what he heard she was hanging  
out at home. But to Jamie, he felt like he was being avoided. Val had voiced the same concerns. Jamie  
tried to convince himself that everything was fine. Caitie was back to normal, eating and keeping  
it down. Even if that was the case, it didn't explain why he felt so awful. Maybe he hadn't done  
the right thing. He had to know. What if something really horrible happened to Caitie? It would  
be on his head.  
  
Josephine, his 17-year-old sister, was walking past the door, mumbling about a stupid episode of  
Blind Date. She seemed to be oblivious to everyone's problems, except her own. Joe, as she was  
called (much to her disliking), was a little conceited, somewhat self-centered, and a beauty pagent (sp?)  
winner over a dozen times. It was said she had gotten most of the looks in the family. But that  
was also a comment often bestowed to Jamie. Joe would be perfect, beautiful brown eyes, long  
straight (A/N: I can't remember how to spell that! OMG! I'm sad!) jet black hair, long eyelashes,  
an ivory skin tone, and ruby lips, if she was more compassionate about other people.  
But she did possess the ability to put on a show during the competitions and convince the judges  
she was something she wasn't. At the moment, she was also Jamie's only advice.  
  
"Joe!" He called out as she glided past the door. Josephine turned her head dramatically, letting  
her hair fly out behind her. Batting her eyelashes, she gave him her award winning smile.  
"Yes?" She answered sweetly. Jamie motioned her in. Crossing her legs carefully in her pleather  
almost too short red skirt, she gazed at him somewhat curiously.  
"I have a friend.." Jamie began. Joe laughed her tinkling laugh.  
"Good for you." She spit out, turning the charm off.  
"I need some help. If you don't want to listen then-" Jamie's eyes lost their sparkle and looked  
angry. With the Waite family, all emotion was shown in the chocolate brown eyes they all inheirited. (A/N:  
spelling)  
"Okay! Calm down. What's the problem?" Joe held up her hands and set them gently on Jamie's shoulders  
for a minute. Her manicured finger nails glittered in the light.  
"See my friend, has this girlfriend," He started. Jamie knew he was using the old 'my friend's friend'  
thing, the oldest trick in the book, and sure, he was the friend and Caitie was the girlfriend,  
which also wasn't true. But he needed to improvise.  
"Uh-huh." Joe murmured. It was hard to tell if she was listening or picking at her nails.  
"And his girlfriend has some kind of problem. An eating disorder. At first she was anorexic but  
now she seems to be bulimic. My friend found out, he saw her throwing up and losing weight and  
all. But his girlfriend made him promise not to tell, that she was going to stop. So he didn't."  
Jamie looked up from his folded hands. Joe was staring at him, in disbelief, in shock even. She  
swallowed.  
"Jamie," Josephine sounded choked up. "One of my best friends, April, she was in  
the pagents with me a few years ago. You never went so I doubt you remember her. But April was beautiful. More  
beautiful than me." Joe paused to give a sad smile. "She was skinny. Always dieting or eating  
very little. So skinny. We were all jealous. Then one day at a pagent, we all went to this salad place for  
lunch. We had to practically force April to get a salad with low-fat dressing. Then we ate quick,  
got ready and were off. April ate a few bites. Most of it. I was surprised. I went out and did  
my talent routine and went back to the dressing room. I needed to use the bathroom. I went in  
and could hear someone throwing up in the stall next to me. The door was unlocked so I peeked in.  
I don't have to tell you who it was. Anyways, she made me swear on Grandma Beverly's grave I  
wouldn't tell. So I didn't. About a month later, April stopped coming to practices. And then a few  
weeks later I would never see her. April didn't call. I was curious so I called her house." Joe   
wiped her flooded eyes and continued. Her voice was thick with unshed tears. "Her mother answered.   
I asked to speak to April, that is was Josephine. Her mom started crying. To make a long story   
short, April died. No one would give me specifics, to this day I don't know what happened exactly.  
But her mother told me that April's eating disorder had caused fatal problems and by the time they  
knew she needed help, it was too late. She was gone." Joe cried softly for a minute, letting the  
memories of her friend come back. It had been hard to go on without her. Jamie sat, stunned.  
"But.." Jamie said. Joe interrupted.  
"Jamie, I don't know if this is your friend and his girlfriend or you and your friend," Jamie  
started to protest. Joe held up her hand to quiet him. "But not telling anyone about April was  
the biggest mistake I ever made. The worst. And I live with the guilt everyday. You need to help  
whoever this is. Before it's too late. I know it sounds like cliches and corniness. I'm serious  
though. Don't wait too long." With that said, Joe rose, lacking her usual posture and grace, and  
shuffled to her room.  
  
The phone rang. Jamie leaned over to his phone and saw Caitie's number flashing on the caller ID.  
  
*Okay. There ya go! Hope you liked! I think I might make Joe a regular character Whatdya think?*  



	4. Chapter 4

I'm guessing this is the last chapter. well at least that's what i plan but you never know. Then  
after that I have a Real World 3 planned. Thanks for the idea. :) i know just what i'm gonna write  
i think. it still needs some work. i don't own in a heartbeat. someone elses so ya know. please  
review. thanks a bunch! love always! *Muah*  
  
  
Perfection   
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
Jamie scrambled across his full size bed to snatch the phone off its cradle. It slipped from his  
hands and lay on the floor next to his dirty clothes. Desperately, knowing it was Caitie from the  
caller ID, he ripped it off the floor and put it to his ear.  
Before he could answer a familiar, yet weak voice ventured into the silence. "Jamie?"  
"It's me! Caitie, what's wrong?"  
"N-nothing." Her voice trembled a little. She was having second thoughts about this call. Fortunately,  
he didn't buy that for a second.  
"No really. You wouldn't be calling if everything was fine."  
Caitie sounded hurt. "Why do you say that?"  
"When was the last time we talked?" Jamie questioned. Caitie didn't see how that was relevent.  
"I don't know. A few weeks." Her voice was down to a whisper. Jamie had to strain to hear. He  
decided to drop the pointless chit-chat and get down to the reason of the call.  
"Okay, so again, something isn't right. What? You wouldn't have called just to call."  
Caitie knew she had to tell Jamie. It was serious and she was terrified. Jamie was her only hope.  
She needed him to know what to do, because she didn't. "I can't stop."  
Jamie looked questioningly at his closet. Stop what? He asked his dresser. What is she talking  
about? "Stop what?" He repeated aloud.  
"Throwing up." Caitie hissed. Jamie was silent. Not knowing how to read into the quiet on the  
other end, she could only guess he was angry. So she tried to explain, "I tried to stop. I did  
Jamie. I tried. I ate and ate and ate. I told you I was gonna try. But then I went and I felt sick  
and I felt fat. I could feel it dividing up, deciding where to go. A little to the stomache, a  
bit in the hits, a pound or two to the thighs. I couldn't stand it. I did what I knew I had to."  
Caitie stopped. She was out of breath. Jamie was starring in disbelief.   
"Uh..." He mumbled, just to break the silence. Caitie brushed away a tear.  
"Jamie, I need you to help." Caitie sighed in relief. The burden felt like it had lifted off her  
shoulders. Little did she know, it just fell on Jamie.  
  
Jamie lay back on his bed, hands folded comfortably under his head, staring at his white ceiling.  
His mind wondered, desperate to think about anything but Caitie. But the problem was like a   
barricade and he couldn't seem to get around it. He would think about summer, which made him  
think of the beach, which made him think of Caitie. Jamie thought about dinner, and in turn,  
that reminded him of food, and WHAM back to Caitie. Impossible to get around the subject. And she  
had asked him for help. What was he susposed to do? She'd made it crystal clear he couldn't tell  
anyone and yet, she was depending on him.   
"I can't do this by myself." He whispered fiercely. How could she possibly think he could?  
His younger sister, Jenna , trotted in. At seven years old, she was just what Jamie needed: a distraction.   
"Hey Jenna." He smiled. Jamie was trying to act like he always did. Normal, or at least half way  
normal.  
"Can't do what by yourself?" She asked, plopping down beside him on the bed.  
"What?"  
"Can't do what by yourself?" Jenna repeated patiently. She waited expectantly.  
"Oh you heard me." said Jamie. It wasn't really a question, just a statement. Jenna nodded.  
"Uh-huh."  
"Well, I'm having a problem with Caitie. You remember her, right?" The young girl's brown eyes  
lit up and she nodded enthusiastically, her chin length black hair bouncing madly.  
"Are you fighting?" She asked innocently. (A/N: Spelling)  
"No," Jamie answered slowly. "She is having a problem and wants me to help." Jenna nodded seriously.  
She was pretended to understand exactly.  
Jenna answered matter-a-factly. "So help her." Jamie felt a smile pulling at his lips. It wasn't  
that she was funny; she was making a lot of sense.   
"It isn't that simple." He thought for a minute, then admitted with a regretful shake of his head.  
"I don't know how."  
Jenna stared at him for a moment. She was having some serious thoughts, Jamie could tell.   
"So find someone who can help her. That would still be helping." Jamie wrinkled his eyebrows.  
"Maybe you're right."  
  
  
Josephine Olivia Waite sat perched on her canopy bed, letting her toe nail polish dry and flipping  
through that month's issue of Seventeen. An article on the reasons not to blow dry your hair was  
face open on the blue and green comforter. The beauty pagent trophies lined the wall opposite her.  
A light, hesitant knock sounded on the door. Joe looked up. Figures. Whenever she gets started on  
something, a stupid family member had to interrupt. Exhaling in frustration, Joe called out, "Open  
the door and come in. I'm not getting up." The door creaked on its hinge and Jamie stuck his head  
in the door.  
"Uh..Josephine?" He whispered desperately. Joe kept reading her magazine.  
"Sit. What's wrong?" Joe could hear something in his voice. She felt it was her job to be the  
good big sister.  
"It's Caitie. My friend with the problem." Well, that got Joe's attention. She looked up eagerly.  
"Uh-huh."  
"She's having problems. I need to get her help...without telling anyone. Well, you already know  
but I can't tell anyone else."  
Joe scoffed. "Without telling anyone? Impossible. Simply impossible. Here." She ripped a peice  
of notebook paper out of a little pink book and scribbled something on it. Joe handed it to Jamie.  
He looked at it. It was a phone number. He must have looked puzzled so Joe explained.  
"It's the Hayes' number. April's parents." She said.  
"What am I supposed to do with it?"  
"Jamie," Joe couldn't help rolling her eyes. "They had a daughter who had an eating disorder. Remember  
I told you they tried to get her help. Well, I think they could give you some of the people's  
numbers. Maybe they could help Caitie." Jamie nodded slowly and stood up.  
"Okay. I'll see what I can do."   
  
  
Shelly pushed the bedroom door open, holding it wide enough for Jamie to pass through. Caitie was  
laying on her bed, her back to the door. Shelly smiled sadly and let the door click closed behind  
her. Jamie sat on the edge of Caitie's bed. She was breathing slowly. She turned her head. Seeing  
Jamie, she attempted a smile. She wasn't looking very good. Too skinny and sickly.   
"I've talked to your parents." Jamie began. Caitie's expression changed. Fear was creeping up her  
chest and grabbing at her heart. No, he couldn't have.   
"What?"  
"They know you need help. Your mom is getting ready to take you to the hospital." Jamie tried to  
remain calm.  
"No. I don't need their help. I'm getting better." She protested stubbornly. Jamie only shook his  
head. The door swung open and Caitie's crying mother stepped in.  
"Honey," She whispered, "It's time to go."   
  
Three Weeks Later  
  
Summer was drawing to a close. Jamie was preparing for a new school year. Things at the station  
were same as usual. It was a typical end of summer. But one thing was out of place. No Caitie. Usually  
at this time Jamie was being dragged off to go back to school shopping and orientation (a/n: spelling)  
and all the regular things he and Caitie did. Only now, Caitie was gone. And his last sight of  
her haunted him in every dream. It was always dancing on the out skirts of every thought. Her  
tear streaked face, desperate eyes, hysterical sobs, clawing, fighting to get out of the car.   
Jamie shook his head. It was too much to think about. School would be starting without Caitie.   
Her face wouldn't greet him at the end of the hall or smile as she returned a wave. With over a   
thousand people in that school, it was going to be awfully lonely.  
  
The phone jingled on Jamie's night stand. Glancing at the caller ID, he didn't regonize the number.  
Jamie picked it up and held it to his ear.  
"Hello."  
"Jamie." A familiar voice stated. Jamie smiled. He was surprised.  
"Caitie!" He half shouted.  
"Hi!"  
"Hey! How are things going..ya know with everything?" Jamie asked quietly.  
"Better. I'm getting better. I've got more medication in me than a pharmacy but I'm better. It's  
hard though. And I'm not there yet."  
"Will you be back to school for the first day?" He questioned eagerly. Jamie thought he knew the  
answer but was hanging on to hope that possibly he was wrong. He heard Caitie suck in her breath.  
"No."  
"Oh."  
"But I'll be back soon. Until then I'll be schooled here, at the Center." A silence filled the   
phone. Both listened to the other breath.  
"I'm sorry Caitie." Jamie said softly.  
Caitie wrinkled her forehead. "What for?"  
"For making you feel like you had to lose weight. I thought you were perfect just the way you were."  
Caitie gulped.  
"Perfect, huh? Not quite. But--" She struggled for the right words. "I was better of before than  
I am now. No one is perfect Jamie. Not you, not me, not anybody."  
"I knew that." Jamie replied. Both their tones were serious, with a hint of remorse.  
"I shouldn't have worried about it. Perfection. Impossible. It'll never happen to me. Maybe Val,  
but not me." Caitie laughed in spite of herself.  
"Since you don't want to be perfect, will you settle for almost perfect?" Jamie smiled. Caitie  
nodded, knowing he wouldn't see it though.  
"Almost perfect sounds great to me."  
  
  
*Well there it is. The end. So now I'm going to begin Real World 3 tomorrow. Or the day after. But  
soon. I hoped you all liked this story.*   
  
  



End file.
